


After Practice

by TheresAlotYouDontKnowAboutMe



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, America is a brat, Anal Play, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Nyotalia, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheresAlotYouDontKnowAboutMe/pseuds/TheresAlotYouDontKnowAboutMe
Summary: Amy, just finished with Quidditch practice, returns to her roomate, Mattie, in quite a state.Always one to take care of her girlfriend, Mattie allows herself to be distracted from writing her essay.
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Kudos: 27





	After Practice

Amy ran back to the room with one thing on her mind. Today's practice had been even harder to get through than the others. She wasn't sure why it was so bad today, but by the time she burst into her room she was already wet.

"Mattie!!" she cried, throwing herself onto the startled blonde.

"Amy... I'm busy..." Mattie responded, distangling the dark skinned witch from her lap.

Amy whined, shifting from foot to foot. "Buuuut Matttttiiiieee..."

Mattie recognized that whine. She sighed. "Stand up straight."

Mattie waited a moment while Amy obeyed her before she stood up. "I really am busy."

She paused in her complaining to grope Amy's chest, dismayed by the sports bra. Frowning, while still wielding her left hand to feel up the shorter girl's boobs, she unbuttoned Amy's shirt.

Amy shivered in anticipation, practically vibrating in an attempt to stay still and not annoy Mattie away. The taller woman slipped Amy's shirt from her shoulders and pulled off the sports bra, so that her breasts could fall forward. No longer distracted by the obstacle, Mattie again took to feeling Amy up, more thoroughly this time, massaging a boob in each hand.

"Anyways, I really am busy. I have a paper to turn in and..." Mattie was now rolling Amy's nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. Amy whimpered. Mattie gave her a stern look. "And I can't play with you every day."

"But Mattie--"

Amy had to bite her tongue, as Mattie suddenly squeezed both her breasts before using her left hand to pull the shirt completely free.

"You have homework too, you know."

Amy just nodded. "I do, but--"

"You want to stay on top of your magic, right?" Mattie ran her free hand down Amy's flat stomach and over her skirt covered hip.

"I don't see--"

Mattie's fingers pressed up and between her legs. They were both a little startled. For very different reasons. 

"Ah!" Amy moaned. 

"You're already wet," Mattie said. "Were you already wet before you even finished practice?" 

Amy's guilty look spoke for itself. Mattie raised an eyebrow. 

"What were you thinking I was going to do to you?" Mattie asked. 

Amy blushed. "I was trying to focus--" 

Mattie clicked her tongue, her fingers working around the skirts built in shorts, as well Amy's cactus printed boy shorts, to find purchase in her warm flesh. 

"That's not what I asked," Mattie chided. 

Amy went a little weak. "Uh... I- I just imagined your... Your long and... And slender fingers inside me..."

_ Long and slender _ , Mattie mouthed with a grin.

"... Deep inside me... And I imagined you bending them and- and twisting them..."

"It's amazing you compete at all, like this." Mattie commented, dipping a finger-- evidently a  _ long _ and  _ slender _ one-- into the pool of wetness between Amy's legs.

Amy just nodded.

Mattie pulled her finger free and licked it clean. "Since I don't want to disappoint my roommate, knowing she worked so hard for me all practice..."

Amy was quivering, her curls bursting free of their pigtails, her breasts bared, and her skirt messed up. Mattie savored it for a minute. (She always had a sense for the dramatic.) 

"... I'll let her keep working and pleasure me for once because I am putting aside homework."

Amy's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest in a little fit as Mattie sat down and spread her legs.

"Come here," Mattie said.

Pouting, Amy did as she was told. Mattie patted her head, "oh, stop it," before snapping and pointing at the ground.

"This," Amy, a little brat, muttered, "isn't what I was imagining."

Ignoring that comment, Mattie took ahold of one of those poofs of curls and guided Amy's head under her skirt. She moved aside the shorts attachment-- Mattie wasn't wearing underwear-- to give her roommate access but didn't strip.

She liked when Amy was naked, and she wasn't.

Speaking of that... As Amy began to obediently lap at Mattie's crotch, Mattie bent over and worked off her skirt. Then she worked off those tight little boy shorts. Now she could admire Amy's ass fully, the other girl even gave it a wiggle when it was exposed. Mattie smacked it a few times.

The response she received was a nip. She yelped, blushing. "Watch it!" She commanded the curls springing out from under the edge of her skirt. 

At that tone, Amy obediently returned to suckling, her tongue trying to go deeper than her lips could manage. Mattie relaxed. It was nice having someone so willing here... And while Amy was busy Mattie groped her ass freely, spreading her cheeks wide and gently fingering her newly exposed asshole until she got tiny gasps.

"Don't tease!" Amy complained from inside the skirt. In response, Mattie pressed a finger up Amy's tight little asshole, using her other hand to press the smaller woman's head more firmly up between her legs. "C'mon, don't waste that pretty mouth on talking."

Mattie tangled a hand in Amy's curls, sinking that finger two knuckles deep and bending it. This time Amy yelped. Mattie let a second finger join the first.

"Mattie!" Amy's voice was an octave higher.

"I wasn't just teasing~" Mattie had managed a pretty secure hold on the other woman, one hand firmly on her head. The other working it's way up her ass one finger at a time. "Now get me off if you want more."

Here, as usual when Mattie took that tone, Amy went back to work double time. Mattie was pretty wet herself at this point, and Amy's tongue moved like a paintbrush through it, evenly coating her vagina in the saliva mixture. Every time Amy did something that really pleased her, Mattie would moan, and push those two fingers in a little deeper. They pretty quickly made it up the knuckle...

"Amy... You sure know how to use that mouth..." Mattie said, before starting to work a third finger up inside Amy. She gave a little scream.  _ Cute.... _ Mattie thought, and gave her roommate's pretty dark skin a kiss, the hand on her head gently rubbing circles.

This was the best part, anyways, right before the climax, when her body raced with a warm and tingling feeling. That feeling increased, her limbs heavy with pleasure, and Mattie allowed herself a low, sultry moan. This just excited Amy more, but the girl had already done her work, and for a moment Mattie's body tensed.

"Amy..." She breathed, letting it wash over her.

The darker witch popped her head out from under her roommate's skirts and licked her lips, wiping the excess wet from face. She grinned, until Mattie yanked out those fingers, and then she let out another whine.

"Can you do me now? Pleasepleaseplease--"

Mattie stood, still a little heady from her own climax, and pushed Amy's muscular little body down onto the bed. She took a minute to wipe her fingers clean, and then she looked Amy up and down.

"Mattie!! No fair!! Why do you get off on being a bit--"

Mattie, feeling generous (and a little unable to deny the statement) gave Amy a kiss. "Hush."

And then she gently pressed between Amy's legs, rubbing very softly, before her mouth found, and then latched onto, Amy's right nipple. It was Mattie's mission to make those nipples as wet as either of their vaginas. 

"Too gentle..." Amy murmured, less whiny now that Mattie was paying attention to her. 

This is why Mattie went first. Amy was less annoying after services rendered. Just a bit. And Mattie didn't feel the need to torture that poor ass anymore right now (as she had the last time Amy had been mouthy.) Instead, Mattie just ignored her, licking that nipple, turning it between her teeth, and them sucking it until the skin around it showed signs of redness. Her fingers switched from rubbing to stroking, dipping into that pool of wetness and then trailing it back up, all the way to her belly button. 

Amy squirmed her naked body under Mattie, spreading her legs as much as she could manage, and desperately groping at the taller girl's pert breasts over her shirt and bra. 

"You're so easy, Amy." Mattie commented, moving onto the other nipple, after deciding that Amy's right boob looked glistening enough. 

"No, I'm no--" 

She was still talking back.  _ Huh _ . Mattie allowed her a few stolen kisses before taking apart her right boob with her mouth. 

"Mattie, please--" 

That sounded desperate. Mattie found Amy's entrance again, her fingers coated, and pushed her way inside her roommate. She really did like the feeling of Amy closing up around her finger-- long and slender-- for a minute before she got this satisfied and hungry look. 

"Mmm..." Amy mmm'ed. 

"That's not even close to your limit." And Mattie pushed a second finger up inside of Amy. The smaller woman gave up a weak little mewl. Mattie twisted the fingers, searching for that sound again. She twisted them, pushing them deeper and deeper and deeper until-- there it was.  _ Very cute _ . 

Mattie pumped those fingers out and then all the way back in. She left the right boob equally savaged, and took a moment, deep inside of Amy, to admire her own handiwork. The woman glittered in the rooms fluorescent lights where Mattie had demolished her body with her tongue, nipples erect, legs spread and dripping, a pale hand hooked firmly inside of her. 

"Mattie... Don't stop..." Amy begged, she was weak. Mattie made her so weak. 

"I don't know," Mattie said, working a third finger slowly up Amy's dripping vagina, "how you stay so tight when you always come to me begging like this," she gently pushed all three fingers in to the knuckles and bent them slightly, Amy's wet coating her hand, "and I spend hours taking you apart," Mattie began pulling back again, only to incorporate the fourth finger to a chorus of helpless little mewls, gasps, and whimpers, "and finger-fucking you, and then fill you with dildos and vibrators."

Mattie now had her hand securely fitted deep inside of Amy, her pale thumb hooked just above her vagina. Amy was moaning and panting: there was no more back talk.  _ Good _ . 

Mattie leaned over Amy, kissing her, and began thrusting her hand in and out of her body. Amy, not one known for her quiet disposition, cried out with each new movement. 

"M-mattie! Yes!! Ah! Mattie !!" 

Mattie grinned. Amy was so loud it was a miracle they'd never gotten a noise complaint. 

As her fingers went to work twisting and moving inside Amy, Mattie rubbed Amy's clit with her thumb, harder the further inside her she made it, and gentler each time she pulled out. This way, it didn't take Amy long to climax, her naked body shuddering under Mattie's deft touch. 

"Ooohhhh.... Th-thanks... Matt, I owe you."

Mattie had no idea why she said that or what she thought she owed her. But she knew she wasn't quite done. 

"Good round one?" Mattie asked. 

Amy froze. "Round one...?" 

"Go on and get in the shower."

Amy gave her a look that was part anticipation, part trepidation, but did as she was told without any protest. The water coming on in the background, Mattie got out her toys. She stripped down, tried not to look at her half written paper. 

Mattie slipped into the shower with Amy, setting the toys to the side for now, and pressed up close to the other woman. Gently, she rubbed Amy's ass, tits, and vagina in loving circles while her tongue played with Amy's. Amy was not so subtle, she clumsily grasped at Mattie's slender body, her fingers getting caught on nipples, groping hips, and pulling at her hair. 

"Hey, Amy," Mattie muttered against her ear, "I'm gonna start by putting something up your ass, okay ?" 

She waited for Amy to say yes before moving, snagging one of her toys, and wrapping her arms around Amy. With the access and permission, she pulled apart Amy's ass, the smaller woman bending over slightly and clutching Mattie's waist. 

Mattie gently fingered Amy's exposed, tight, little asshole again. She pressed the end of the dildo against it. 

"Are you gonna go easy on me...?" Amy asked in her "sexy" voice. 

"No." Mattie responded, and began to gently push, watching Amy's ass expand around the toy. 

"Oh.. Oh, Mattie..."

She moved it in deeper. 

"Ah, ah, Mattie, fuck..."

And then deeper, so the dildo was halfway up Amy's ass, keeping it spread apart for Mattie to see. She wished, sometimes, she had a camera. 

"Ma-MATTIE!!!! AHHH !!" 

That little crescendo came from Mattie thrusting the dildo fully up Amy's ass. The younger witch arched up, away from the force, pressing up into Mattie, who kissed her with a messy passion. 

"Do... Do I get to do that to you..?" Amy squirmed in Mattie's arms, the tall blonde licking her face and lips as she spoke. 

Mattie was a little surprised by the request but not against it. "Sure, if you want."

Amy found another dildo, pausing on the other toys. 

"Hey! Don't rush with my ass just because you're excited." Mattie chided. Amy rolled her eyes. 

"I'm not. I love your ass." Amy felt up Mattie's behind a good while before even getting to her asshole. 

"Turn around."Amy said, whimpering as she kneeled. 

Mattie did as she was told. She felt Amy push apart her ass cheeks; she felt Amy's nose and mouth; she felt wet and warm. Amy's tongue ran up and down her ass crack, circled her asshole, and then penetrated her. Mattie gasped. Good girl. 

Amy spent a few seconds working that angle before pulling back and pushing the second dildo up Mattie's ass. She did not do so with the finesse that she'd received, but she did do it slower overall. 

"Ah, Amy, damnit, you started off so well..." Mattie pulled Amy up to her feet by a handful of hair, but she didn't really have to pull at all. Amy cheekily smiled. 

"Round two?" she asked. 

Mattie vowed to destroy her. "Mmhmm."

With one arm around Amy, Mattie picked up her favorite strap on. Amy helped her put it on. Then Mattie turned and surveyed Amy. 

"Ready?" 

That look made Amy a little nervous but she nodded.

Mattie stepped forward and Amy stepped back. 

"I thought you said you were ready."

"I am, but you look all intense--" 

Mattie shoved Amy back up against the tile wall and began thrusting. Amy cried out, Mattie penetrating her deeper than her fingers had gone, ruthlessly fucking her into the wall until she was up on her tiptoes. 

"Ah! Mattie!! Yes! Mattie!" 

Mattie, panting now, pushed her roommate down into the tub for a better angle and thrust down fully into her so that she screamed. Now this is more than just cute. 

Amy's legs came up and wrapped around Mattie's waist, her hips bobbing with the thrusting rhythm. Mattie mostly communicated in low moans, rarely calling out, Amy's name a murmur on her lips. 

"Ohh... MATTIE!!" Amy climaxed before Mattie did, but not by much. 

Both girls collapsed into the bottom of the shower in a pile of wet skin and toys. 

"... But I have practice again tomorrow..." Amy, the first to recover enough to speak, lamented. 

Mattie raised herself up enough to pull out of Amy and discarded the strap on. "And I have a paper to finish, so?" 

"So mine's physical! You know the difference don't be dens-- eep!" Mattie pulled the dildo from Amy's ass before removing her own. 

"This is your own problem. You're the needy one."

Amy frowned. "You like it too."

"I do. C'mere." Mattie pulled Amy to her and kissed her wet curls. "Do wanna--" 

"I'm not writing your paper."

"...I was gonna say cuddle. Do you think I trust you to write for me."

"Oh, I do wanna cuddle. Why wouldn't you trust me?" 

"Because you're an idiot."

"!!! No. I'd like to see you take my math classes."

"You can be smart and still be an idiot."

Amy shook her head like a little puppy, shaking off water.

Mattie smiled. "Forget it. Let's finish up so we can cuddle."

  
  
  
  



End file.
